Don't run Haruka Tennoh!
by haruanto
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are just two teenagers , who of us has not happened in 16 years of experience like ?


I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, this story is just a figment of my imagination.

English is not my language , I'm Italian , please forgive my translation inaccurate

Haruka and Michiru are just two teenagers , who of us has not happened in 16 years of experience like ?

The American romantic comedies were not exactly the kind preferred by Haruka, then considering the fatigue for the clash with a daemon had the night before, after just five minutes into the film, she was already heavily asleep. Michiru had settled comfortably on her shoulder, occasionally take her eyes from the big screen to watch, she was so cute, with that completely relaxed, she could not help but smile and shake more on her arm. A small sigh escaped she lips, when the stars of the movie they kissed passionately. Like all girls of 16 years old, she dreamed someone to kiss it. She looked again at her patner disconsolate, "Oh Haruka, but because you're so damn stubborn." It was now three months since you attended, beginning some things between them had not been easy, the way in which they were known stormy and clashed, Haruka's reluctance to accept his destiny as a Sailor Senshi, having to learn to fight with a complete stranger. Especially for his partner, all this upheaval in his life had not been easy at all, it was often in a bad mood and closed in on itself, but Michiru had the gift of patience and calm of its intrinsic element, had not stopped for a moment to watch over Haruka, to be near her and give her the right space and comfort when needed his understanding. So little by little with each other, as well as due to the collaboration sailor warriors, was also born a great friendship, which brought her to spend much time together. But Michiru felt wanting more, the physical attraction she felt for Haruka was undeniable, every time I was in the neighborhood wanted to feel closer, but like all teenagers in the throes of first love, he did not know how to behave with his feelings. The credits ran, the lights came on in the room, while the audience was hurrying to get out. Haruka jumped on the seat, "Michi, but what time is it? Why have not the movie start?" , His green eyes scanned the puzzled face of her friend. "Haruka is 10, and you can tell that the film is just finished! Indeed we should hurry to get out before we sent away!" Haruka looked like a lost puppy, "You want to tell me that I slept all the time?" "Yeah! "" Oh, I'm so sorry Michi, I ... "the blonde was really embarrassed, Michiru's eyes softened," Do not worry I know you're tired, go home? ", Held out his hand and Haruka nodded with a smile. The cool breeze of the evening surprises out of the cinema, the senshi of the wind immediately noticed that her friend had a chill and instinctively wrapped his arm around her holding her own. Michiru appreciated that comfort with each other, the relationship that had created so far not mind, often went out together when they were free from their commitments and their duty, had also entered the same high school to investigate better on some mysterious happenings that had found to come from that institution. At the bottom was a little 'how to be a couple, there were moments of affection like that, there was also more than a hug, but Michiru wanted more. A slight sigh and shook more Haruka, walking in silence. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the house of Michiru, in fact, his economic situation allowed her to get an apartment in central Tokyo, close to exclusive shopping area. "We're here.", She thought aquamarine, each time repeating the same script at the beginning there was only a handshake, then a chaste kiss on the cheek and Haruka vanished like the wind, without her ever time to say something else. But tonight she was determined to make sure that things go differently.

Haruka pulled away from her and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans casually; without looking into his eyes bent to greet her, "So Michi, see you tomorrow.", her friend lifted his head up surprising her, "I was wondering if you wanna come up?", "Go up? Do you want to say about yourself?" swallowed hard, realizing the stupidity of your question, big blue eyes Michiru watched her hopeful. "Okay," he finally said, looking away, hands deeper and deeper pockets. The elevator went up with inexorable slowness, Michiru's apartment was on the 25th floor, Haruka scrutinized hoping she would not notice, her friend seemed intent on fiddling with the strap of her purse. In fact, he'd watched her all night, since it was presented to them appointment dressed in that short pleated skirt navy blue color, the blue silk blouse and a powder pink trench coat. Not only was impeccable, it was so delicately beautiful, Haruka did not think it possible that a girl so he could go out with her. The racer blonde on the other hand was wearing his favorite clothes, faded jeans, white shirt, denim jacket and sneakers, all strictly male. She knew to exercise a certain charm about the girls, but with Michiru was different, she could never understand what was going through her head and how far she could go with her flirting. She was afraid to mess it up, their friendship, the mission, but "At the Devil!" He thought, "I'll find out tonight." She was not the first time she entered the apartment of Michiru, the first time she had taken her here was that day that she had saved in the garage, when she discovered that she was Sailor Neptune, the girl of her dreams. Then there were other times when they had stopped here to talk about the mission, or to study. She liked that place was cozy, much of her house, she saw that she had been furnished with good taste and refinement, the very qualities what possesed her mistress. Finally the elevator arrived on the ground, turning away from her thoughts Haruka, Michiru pulled out the key and made her way into the house, both took off their shoes and jackets depositing them in the hall. Michiru walked to the kitchen, while Haruka sat comfortably on the large sofa in the living room, the room was open plan and was able to view her friend who trafficked behind the counter. "Do you want anything in particular to drink?" She asked, the blonde would have wished a happy spirits to ease the tension, "A diet coke is fine, thank you.", "Ok, go for the cola." Michiru shot up a few moments later with a tray on which were two glasses with ice and lemon and two cans. She laid it on the table and sat down on the couch next to the Scouts of the winds and started to pour the drinks. Haruka did not take her eyes off her, following her every move, she noticed that she had unbuttoned a bit 'shirt, revealing cleavage, the white skin of the neck that joins the hollow of her breasts in danger of losing the her sanity. Michiru handed her the glass, her cheeks flushed, probably had noticed she looks of fire. "It's really hot in here, is not it?", She threw down her coke with greed, she could not understand what she was taking, was not like her behavior so vulgar! A trickle of runny drooled from the lip going down to the neck, for as Haruka was the spark that made the fire flare up. She put down her glass and then took one of the hands of Michiru putting it away, reached into her curls behind her neck, the other stroking her forehead, "You would say that is definitely hot, you're sweaty." Her voice was low and husky, Michiru was shaken, her heart was racing, Haruka leaned down and gently took the upper lip nibbling between her lips, then moved very slowly on the bottom, Michiru's heart skipped a beat; Haruka continued with her slow, sweet torture, teasing her lips, until their mouths were glued. Now they were kissing deeply, Haruka Michiru felt her tongue on the palate and immediately offered her, tongues entwined and mouths explored with fervor. The goddess of the sea had never thought that a kiss could be so, that would give these emotions, Haruka turned away for a moment, both were out of breath, "I'm sorry," the blonde said with a mischievous smile, "I'm just a bad girl, I have not even asked if I wanted to.", Michiru looked confused, then threw her arms around Haruka, "I'll show you if I wanted it! ", this time she was kissing her passionately, hatched immediately lips in search of the language of Haruka, the situation was getting hot, Michiru got up on her knees clutching the back of her lover, Haruka grabbed her thighs and pulled her up to sit on her lap, her hands began to explore her body she had so desired, they climbed up on the thighs, under her skirt, caressing her buttocks. They were clinging to each other more and more, sinking her

fingers through her hair Michiru Haruka, behind the neck, every touch of her lover was as hot wax on the skin. At one point she found himself with her back down, she felt the full weight of the blonde on her body instinctively spread her legs, allowing Haruka best to settle into her. The mind of the warrior of Uranus was now completely adrift in pleasure and she felt that she was giving her patner, hands held firm the thighs so that she could go to the bottom of the pelvis, her lips down her neck, biting and licking earlobe, Michiru was lost in her emotions, she felt the rough fabric of her jeans Haruka that rubbed against the thin fabric of her panties, felt that the thin strip of cloth was completely wet from her wetness. She felt a growing pleasure that rose up from the groin and expanded through the legs, up the stomach, even in her wildest dreams lewd, those in which there was always her patner to make love to her in satin sheets white, had never thought that pleasure could be so strong and intense. The orgasm exploded inside her like the waves of the sea 's crashing on the rocks, it was an amazing feeling and upsetting. Haruka kept moving on her prolonging the pleasure, her hands began to unbutton her blouse. Suddenly Michiru pulled away panting, Haruka pulled away looking at her with concern, she was panting slightly, "Michi what's wrong? I thought you liked?" Michiru pulled a bit 'of trying to regain her composure, "That's the problem Haru, I like what you do too!", the blonde was really confused now, Michiru buried her face in her hands, Haruka walked over to her, hugging her tenderly, "Hey baby, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? You can tell me, do not worry, "Michiru looked at her intently, stroking her cheek, "No, not you, you're perfect, I just do not feel ready. Maybe we're just going a bit 'too quickly." Haruka held her, stroking her hair, "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry, is that they are used to running damn!", The beauty of aquamarine burst out laughing, "In fact I'd say it just like that Haruka Tennoh. I waited three months to have a kiss from you and what we did tonight was so overwhelming, that even my head is spinning!" Even Haruka was laughing now. Michiru stood up and offered her hand, "What do you say to begin tonight with sleep hug?", The Scouts of the winds smiled taking her hand, "I say to you today that is fine, so, I promise that I will make good." Several hours later, Haruka was clinging to the body of her mistress, was left with the shirt having no other change of clothes and a little 'to avoid dangerous situations while Michiru wearing a comfortable, wide and not very sexy pajamas. Haruka sticking her nose in the hair of his beloved, holding her from behind, Michiru could feel her hot breath on my neck, it was felt so intimate and enjoyable. "Michi, are you sleeping?", "Um, not yet why?", "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow I do not know if I will keep the promise." A small smile came to her lips on Michiru, Haruka but could not see her, " Please do not run, Haruka Tennoh!".


End file.
